Your Human Partner in the Bedroom - How to Drive her Wild
by Zet Sway
Summary: Thane does some research on the extranet.


I received a tumblr prompt for Thane wondering what it would be like to be with a human.

Mass Effect and all associated characters belong to Bioware. I make no money from this fanfiction.

* * *

More and more I had to wonder if Shepard was like this with every member of her crew.

I was hardly calling for her attention, but she came by anyway in the long hours between destinations. We talked about a lot of things. Initially, I had wanted to send her away. I didn't want to be dragged back into reality by small talk. But she became the first human I ever really got to know, and in the even longer hours between her visits, I thought of her often.

When I was training under the Compact, I learned a good deal about humans and other species. The knowledge is essential to taking out a target in hand to hand combat. Humans are vulnerable in the abdomen and in the groin, and also the spine. They are larger than drell because their muscle structure is not as dense, and this makes them less agile than any trained drell opponent. But for all I knew about humans, there were certain aspects about them I remained curious about. In particular, their women. More specifically... Shepard.

It was with some guilt and embarrassment that I found myself browsing the extranet for interspecies dating tips. Human women are apparently famous for their love of chocolate, and not dissimilarly from my own species, fashion and shoes. It became evident that I as a man would be expected in many cases to make 'the first move.' But the more I read, the more hopeless it seemed. Shepard was like none of these women, and I had a feeling the 'dating tips' I found myself reading would only get me laughed at if actually put into practice. I resigned myself pushing my amorous feelings to the back of my mind. It would be selfish to enter a relationship so near to the end of my life.

As I moved to close my omnitool, one thing piqued my curiosity. _Your Human Partner in the Bedroom - How to Drive Her Wild._

Unable to stop myself, I reclined on my cot and followed the link. The information was tastefully written, but it invaded my senses in an unexpected and profound way.

I was surprised to learn that human breasts were a sexual hot zone - I had to wonder how human women were able to tolerate breastfeeding if their nipples were half as sensitive as they were described to be. My own species had no need for breastfeeding and so I had no experience with this particular part of human anatomy, but the thought of touching Shepard in this way was not even slightly unpleasant. I felt my body betray my self-described simple curiosity, heat pooling in my groin as I flipped through detailed illustrations and photos. It wasn't hard to picture her in place of these other women, stretched out on her back with an inviting smile on her lips. The information indicated that the application of a tongue would be thoroughly enjoyed, and I longed to taste her.

I learned quickly that human sexual organs were not as internal as I was accustomed to. The female body provided it's own lubrication for intercourse, and I could only imagine how it would feel to touch her, to feel her warm, wet heat on my fingertips as she writhed beneath me. I tried to tell myself I didn't need to watch the videos included on the extranet page I was reading, but my hardness was painfully evident in my pants, and I _needed_ more.

It didn't seem that hard, really. The man in the video, another drell as luck would have it, moved his thumb over a glistening head of sensitive flesh nestled between his partner's thighs. He moved slowly at first, gradually rising in intensity. I caught every jerk of her hips, every catch of her breath as he stroked her, dipping his fused fingers between her folds and pushing them with undue slowness into her channel. I could only imagine how hot she must be, how soft and warm. Shepard's image flashed behind my eyes for the umpteenth time and I finally groaned and freed myself from my pants, stroking myself. I imagined it was her in this woman's place - Shepard's pale complexion, her cherry red hair and bruised lips, her husky voice gasping beneath his - beneath _my_ - touch.

I grit my teeth to stifle a moan as he finally repositioned himself and pushed inside her. There was something gorgeously arousing and visceral about the sight. Her breasts shook and bounced with every thrust and, regrettably, she stilled them with her hands as she bucked up to meet his motions. A gasp flew from my throat when she pinched her nipples roughly with her own fingertips. Her mouth hung open as she cried out, the sound intensifying my need as well as her partner's. His hand returned to that sensitive point at her center and with no memory to compare to the situation, I _longed _to feel what he was feeling. I wanted to be the one to set her off, trigger her climax and hear her scream, clenching around me as her body shuddered and released.

I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I finished, feeling my own warm release on my hand. I quickly silenced my omnitool and moved to clean myself.

How selfish of me it was to desire a relationship at this point in my life. But _oh_, how much I wanted her.

* * *

Mordin Solus tapped away at his terminal. He was saying something, and without a doubt it would be in Shepard's best interests to listen, but her attention was caught by a warped but crisp reflection in the drive core just outside the corner window in the lab. Her cheeks flushed and her heart beat just a little bit faster at the sight of Thane, gaze fixed on his omnitool as he stroked himself.

She would spend the remainder of her evening at her own terminal, learning all she could about the joys of a drell lover.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
